Deseo o realidad
by Iremione
Summary: Un pequeño parantesis en "Vacaciones..." no tiene nada que evr con esa historia. Simplemente necesitaba escribir algo asi. Leedlo, os gustará... ¡y si no podeis dejar un review!


Eh... bueno, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió viendo la tele hace poquito... no podía esperar a publicarla, de modo que el proximo capitulo de "Vacaciones con los Snape" tendrá que esperar un poquito. Sinceramente, no se de donde salió esto, simplemente necesitaba escribir algo romántico, triste y sensual, pues buscar nuevos argumentos divertidos para "Vacaciones..." me esta poniendo de los nervios... En fin espero que os guste.  
  
DESEO O REALIDAD  
  
El hombre tiene el rostro hundido en las manos. La silla es más dura quie nunca. La mesa más incómoda aún. Le duele. Nadie puede imaginar cuanto duele.  
  
Seda negra se desliza sobre su frente; en sus ojos, azabache. Dos lágrimas cristalinas caen por sus mejillas, fundiendose en elsatán negro de sus prendas.  
  
Duele. Duele tanto...  
  
Lentamente la puerta se abre. El hombre alza la vista. Las lágrimas han desaparecido tras fingida furia y sincera extrañeza.  
  
El umbral está vacío. La puerta entreabierta revela que el oscuro y húmedo pasillo de las mazmorras está desierto. El hombre duda. Un soplo de aire apaga una de las pocas velas del despacho.  
  
Una luz manos.  
  
El hombre se levanta para cerrar la puerta. Bordea el escritorio. Entonces la puerta se cierra. Sola. Despacio. El picaporte se ha movido. La llave gira sola. El hombre frunce el ceño. No le gustan las sorpresas. Abre la boca para demandar quien interrumpe su soledad, cuando un sonido se hace oír más alto que su propio corazón.  
  
Una respiración.  
  
Rápida y ahogada. Casi un suspiro.  
  
Y otro sonido le sigue.  
  
La capa ha caído al suelo, revelando al intruso.  
  
Intrusa.  
  
Hombre retrocede, horrorizado. Un fastasma del pasado. Cabello oscuro, cuerpo esbelto, envuelto en una túnica blanca deslumbrante... como el alma pura que brilla en sus ojos... y no son los mismos ojos.  
  
Mujer se acerca y coloca una mano sobre su pecho.  
  
Sólida, real.  
  
No es un fantasma.  
  
La mano sigue en su pecho, y en el azabache, miedo e incomprensión.  
  
Mujer se acerca. Hombre retrocede. Está atrapado contra el escritorio. Mujer se acerca más aún y Hombre no quiere retroceder. Sus ojos lloran, su mente se corrompe, su alma muere.  
  
Mujer le envuelve con sus firmes brazos, que manifiestan muchas cosas. Tesón. Admiración. Valentía. Amistad. Astucia. Amor. Ambición.  
  
Ambición-odiada amante, compañera inevitable. Ambición.  
  
¿Quien no quiere ser dueño de las estrellas?  
  
¿Quien no desea ser el más fuerte, el más grande, el más poderoso?  
  
Quien no desea inteligencia. Admiración, a cambio de esa inteligencia.  
  
Hombre tiembla. Cae de rodillas. El rostro en el vientre de ella, las manos en el suelo.  
  
Lágrimas caen. Resucitan su alma, limpian su mente. Mujer lleva las manos a la cabeza de Hombre. Tira suavemente. Azabache. Miedo. Soledad.  
  
Ella llora. Una sola lágrima. Cae sobre el labio de él. Mujer se arrodilla ante Hombre. Sus labios sobre su frente. Sus manos limpian las marcas de las lágrimas. Un dedo se desliza desde su frente, roza la mejilla y muere en sus labios. Luego se aparta.  
  
-Duele.-dice Hombre.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Mujer lleva las manos al brazo izquierdo de Hombre. Remanga la túnica y él cierra los ojos. El dolor nace de nuevo en su rostros.  
  
Mujer bordea el dibujo escarlata con la punta del dedo, todavía húmeda conla mezcla de sus lágrimas. Donde toca, el horripilante tatuaje se vuelve marrón.  
  
Cuando el dedo termina su trazado, la mano de él se cierra ferreamente sobre el codo de ella. No me dejes. Ella lee su rostros.  
  
Aún duele. No tanto, pero aun lo hace.  
  
El verdadero problema no se localizaba ahí.  
  
La mano libre viaja hasta su pecho. Donde su corazón debería estar, y dónde él solo siente un inmenso vacío, capaz de bombear sangre, pero incapaz de sentir. Ella inclina la cabeza sobre el brazo y besa el pliegue del codo suavemente. Hay una extraña cicatriz ahí.  
  
Sus labios bajan por el antebrazo y él tiembla bajo su toque.  
  
Ella cierra los ojos y abre los labios y cierra los ojos al llegar a la marca, que se vuelve completamente negra ante el nuevo contacto. Un hombre en blanco y negro.  
  
El dolor ha sido reemplazado con placer y el Hombre tiembla aún más violentamente.  
  
Suelta el codo de mujer y abre los ojos, para fundirse en los de ella, repletos de Sabiduría y amor.  
  
-Gracias.-murmura el Hombre.  
  
Hace un intento de ponerse en pie, para acompañarla hasta la puerta.  
  
-¿Severus?- él la mira. Nuevo respeto nace ante la visión de esa niña- apenas hemos empezado.  
  
Solo que ya no es una niña-  
  
Y miedo aparece de nuevo el azabache.  
  
-Duele.- Repite. Quiere alejarla de él... no esta dispuesto a servir su alma de nuevo para de nuevo perderla...  
  
-Lo se- repite ella.  
  
Esta vez desciende sobre sus labios. A milimetros se aparta y se inclina sobre su oído. Su respiración en el lóbulo de la oreja es la sensación más indescriptible de toda su vida.  
  
-Pero debes olvidar. Estás vivo, Severus. Herido, mortalmente. Pero vivo... y yo estoy contigo. Ahora.  
  
-¿Porqué? -no es más que un sollozo.  
  
-Porque... aprendí a ver detrás de tu máscara. Tardé siete años, es verdad, pero ella aún había tardado más...  
  
-Y entonces ya fue tarde.  
  
-Esto era lo último que tenía que aprender en esta escuela, Severus, y me alegra que tu seas mi maestro también en esta materia.  
  
-¿Compasión?  
  
-No. Amor.  
  
Hombre abre los ojos de golpe. El miedo es palpable ahora. Lo unico peor que amarla es que ella le ame también.  
  
-No te conviene amarme, Todo lo que toco se reduce a cenizas. Todo lo que quiero se desvanece ante mí.... Soy un Destructor.  
  
Mujer suspira y cierra los ojos. Suelta a Hombre y abre los ojos de nuevo.  
  
-He oído antes esas palabras. En los labios del niño al que he amado toda mi vida. El niño que murió en cuerpo de niño pero con alma de hombre. El niño al que odiaste yel hombre al que aprendiste a respetar. Yo... le he visto morir bajo esa herida permanentemente abierta, alejandome de él, para no destruírme, sin darse cuenta de que su dolor y negación eran más destructivos para mi que la muerte en persona. Ahora que todo se ha acabado al fin, no te permitiré crer eso. Tu también, no. Me niego. Nunca fue tu culpa, vuestra culpa. El culpable ya ha pagado suys delitos y ahora nosotros debemos continuar nuestras existencias... seguirá habiendo mal, y seguiremos luchando contar él, pero merecemos... no, le debemos un poco de felicidad a todos los que cayeron para que nosotros sigamos en pie. Yo se lo debo a él. Y tu... se lo debes a ella.  
  
Hombre tiembla de nuevo.  
  
Mujer duda y se pone en pie. Los bordados dorados en el vestido blanco centellean en la penunbra. Tiende una mano al Hombre y él se aferra con un poco más de fuerza de la que realmente era necesaria.  
  
Ella se acerca aél y hunde su cara en el pecho musculoso y delgado. Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El permanece rígido. Las manos torpemente sobre las caderas de ella. El mentón sobre su cabello.  
  
Las manos de Mujer ascienden por su espalda hasta enlazarse tras su cuello. Se pone de puntillas y empuja la cabeza de él hacia abajo, capturando sus labios en un beso doloroso.  
  
Suave terciopelo sobre suave terciopelo.  
  
Hombre cierra los ojos, mandando responsabilidades, ética y moral al infierno. Derritiendo el hielo, fundiendose bajo las garras de una leona. Sus manos encuentran un camino hasta la cintura de ella, mientras elcasto beso se tranforma en algo más-  
  
Los labios se abren ala vez y las lenguas se reunen en la danza milenaria. Mientras Hombre alza a Mujer, permitiendole la libertad de enlazar los tobillos alrededor de su cintura. Colocando sus rostros a la misma altura.  
  
Hombre se separa lo mínimo para besar suavemente su cuello. De nuevo hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el miedo y el dolor se han fundido bajo el amor y el placer.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
Y es que el amor romántico debilita al guerrero.  
  
Pero fortaleze su alma en la batalla y prepara su mente ante la adversidad.  
  
Por eso no importa lo que la posición de él o la cuna de ella dictasen en el pasado. Ahora, tras la batalla, ademas de guerreros son amantes.  
  
Y sobretodo, supevivientes.  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que haya gustado... si quereis dejar review, con gusto lo contestaré en el proximo capitulo de "Vacaciones con los Snape". ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Iremione 


End file.
